Chocolate and Banana Soup
Synopsis Queen Celeste gets sick with the sniffles and the only that makes her feel better is chocolate and banana soup, simple as pie or so Badou and Chiku thought. The search for the right ingredients has them looking from trading in the Bazar all the way down to Gallop's Grotto. Summary Chocolate and Banana Soup- Queen Celeste is sick on the couch in the King's study and both the boys are doing their best to her feel better. She was extremely grateful and Babar suggest that they leave her to rest, while they were at it he also suggested that they should make a big bowl of chocolate and banana soup would make her feel better and add in the "secret ingredient." Badou agreed and said, "I'll get the best chocolate and bananas in the whole entire kingdom." So, off he went and bumped into Chiku along the way and told her that he was going to the Bazar for the ingredients he needed for the soup and she tagged along. Chiku already knew that their was a candy cook that makes the best chocolate and Badou knew where to find the best bananas. But, since they both got confused on the directions they decided to get what they knew what to find; on Badou's way to find the bananas he ran past a sleeping Gallop. As he made it to the banana tree only to discover that someone has been eating them and that someone turns out to be Dilash, but he didn't eat them all. However, the young crocodile wanted those bananas from himself, the downside was that he got a stomach ache from eating so many to prevent Dilash from eating them. Badou told him he likes his bananas in a "certain way" which made Dilash sick to his stomach and leave. As for Chiku, she made it to the Bazar and ran across Tersh who was looking for Dilash he asked if she seen him and Chiku said "no" and see you later gator leaving Tersh with a confused look on his face saying, "I'm a crocodile". She made it to the Candy Cook's store and asked for one brick of chocolate, Chiku offered marbles up for trade, but she wanted spinkweed instead, so off the young monkey went off to find some wishing that Badou was here. Back at the Grotto Badou was having problems of his own climbing up a tree to get the bananas, when Gallop saw him Badou asked how did he get up here but taking another look Badou hardly made it off the ground. So he tried to knock the bananas down but that didn't work either, next he tried pulling them down but Badou went flying instead, Chiku was still looking for spinkweed, at first she thought Tersh might have some but actually another merchant had some however he didn't wanted marbles. Instead, he wanted two jars of pineapple honey, meanwhile back in the grotto the young prince tried using his head but this idea gets both Gallop and Badou knocked over just as the prince was about to give up. He finally got the bananas with them taken care of, Badou left for the Bazar to meet up with Chiku only to discover she is in a truck load of trading with multiple merchants using the bananas Badou got for trade. In the midst, of their running Tersh found Dilash telling him he got almost of Crocodylus's stuff and to sick Dilash's surprise his cousin also got bananas for him which angered Dilash. When Chiku explained everything she finally got the spinkweed she was looking for in an attempt to trade for chocolate, but to their surprise the Candy Cook was out of it, except a few bits and pieces and in the midst of her heist without realizing it she traded the bananas they were using for the soup. Back at the palace they found Tersh covered in bananas, so they decided to do one final trade as Babar was making the soup both of the kids tried to apologize for messing up the soup. But he said they even made it better by adding the "secret ingredient" called love after that Celeste began to feel much better but then, had a craving for sesame crackers covered in coconut jam as the episode ended with the kids taking another trip to the Bazar. Lesson(s) Things taste better when made with love. It's best to stick with what your good at. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Adventures with Badou's family and friends Category:Adventures outside of the palace Category:Red titlecards